


Mistakes & Promises

by TheFanficPrincess8



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Secret Relationship, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficPrincess8/pseuds/TheFanficPrincess8
Summary: It started out just like every other day. Team Bumblebee went out and captured another Decepticon prisoner and Steeljaw was getting angrier by the minute. Bumblebee was ecstatic. He was glad that his team was finally starting to work together, just like Team Prime. But then... something happened.And his whole world was turned upside down.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Knock Out
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Mistakes & Promises

"Good work team, everyone did great out there." Bumblebee smiled at his team. They then left to do their own things within the scrap-yard.

Russell and Grimlock went to watch a horror movie, which the boy wasn't allowed to watch but Denny was too busy to notice. Denny was currently fixing some of the computers with Fixit, while Strongarm and Sideswipe were sparing with one another.

Windblade was keeping watch, circling above the yard in her jet mode. Jetstorm and Slipstream were training while Drift was meditating a few feet away. Optimus was busy trying to come up with new strategies. So that left Bumblebee with some much needed free time.

He took this chance, while everyone was distracted, to grab his holopad and transform. He zoomed out of base before anyone noticed and he drove on for a few miles before stopping. He transformed once more and turned on his holopad. Then he opened up a private communication link to Cybertron. The Cybertron Medical Wing to be precise.

"What took you so long to call me, bug?" A familiar voice spoke up from the other end.

Bumblebee couldn't help but grin. "Sorry. Been busy taking down 'cons. How have you been, Knocky?"

Knockout sighed on the other end. "Meh. Fine, I guess. Things just haven't been the same since you left..."

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" Bumblebee pouted.

"You did leave me without any warning." Knockout huffed. "I didn't even know you left Cybertron until I finally realized you hadn't stopped by the clinic in a few cycles. That's when I heard the news that you were wanted for not only breaking the law and using a spacebridge but also bot-napping two kids."

"I didn't bot-nap them." Bumblebee grumbled in annoyance. "They were the ones who followed me through. And I only came to Earth because--"

"Because Optimus Prime had a mission for you." Knockout inturupted. "I know. You told me. Glad you finally decided to contact me though after waiting for deca-cycles. I was worried sick about you, you know..."

"Sorry to worry you." Bee smirked. "I'm not used to you caring for my well-being."

"Yeah, well, someone has to, right?" Knockout chuckled.

Bumblebee chuckled as well. He missed having these conversations with Knockout, face to face. He wished that he was back on Cybertron with the Narcissistic Doctor. But instead, he was here, on Earth. Now he has a team to take care of. He can't just drop everything and go back. Could he?

"I'm sure you have things you have to do. I don't want to take up all your precious time." Knockout spoke.

"No!" Bumblebee shouted. "I mean, I don't mind. I needed some time away from the others anyway. I'd rather spend this time talking to you."

For the next four Earth hours, Bee spent it talking with the ex-Decepticon. They laughed at old memories and Bee told Kncokout about his team. Knockout complained about how lonely it was without his yellow Autobot around. They were just happy to hear each others voices. It was a rare thing now that they were many planets apart from each other.

Unbeknownst to them, a shadow loomed in the background. An evil smile forming through the trees. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little Bee has a soft spot." A deep voice chuckled darkly. "Let's use that to our advantage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went through and edited the chapter, fixed some small mistakes. Hopefully the next chapter should be out soon. I just haven't really had the time to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit short. Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
